


"I Wish I Had Somewhere to Go"

by ColourfulVoid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 3rd person tho, 5 + 1 Things, 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Has a Crush, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Baking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I plotted this out before agony of a witch and I dont wanna change it now, May or may not be canon compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Amity Blight, Rain, and agony of a witch, apology for any errors, post Wing it Like Witches, so just imagine this all happened between wing it like witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: "It wasn’t like Amity planned to hang out at the owl house so often, it just sort of... happened."Five Times Amity Realized the Owl House Wasn't That Bad and One Time She Visited in the Middle of the Night.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 322





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Little Sister Who Got Me Into Watching This in The First Place](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Little+Sister+Who+Got+Me+Into+Watching+This+in+The+First+Place).



> Sup I was gonna write all of this and then post it but I got impatient so here we are. Will attempt to update weekly but we'll see how it goes. Also if canon comes and screws me over, im sorry take this as an AU.  
> This fic is dedicated to my little sister, who I never thought would be reading my stuff. Sis if ur reading this, <3.

It wasn’t like Amity planned to hang out at the Owl House so often, it just sort of... happened.

After a few more visits, when she was there for reasons unrelated to the potential loss of a friend due to Amity's own weakness, it had actually been really nice. Like really nice!

It was just…

Amity didn’t want to overstay her welcome, that’s all. Not that she wasn’t sure Luz would tell her off if she had, she just… wanted to be sure, that’s all.

But no matter how anxious Amity might’ve been about hanging around the Owl House, she couldn’t deny that her time at the Owl House was some of the best she’d had in a while.

Really, ever since Luz had dropped into her life, Amity’s life had been so much more fun.

Well at first it wasn’t, what with getting in trouble at school, getting her diary stolen, almost dying- come to think of it, Luz attracted a lot of trouble, huh?

Regardless, Amity would happily brave all of that for Luz.

And that wasn’t just because she had a crush on her, though that was certainly part of it.

There was just something about Luz. Her affectionate nature, her drive to improve, all these little things were more than just admirable. To Amity, they made Luz shine as bright as her light spells.

So if Luz didn’t mind it, Amity was more than happy to spend her time after school at the Owl House, despite Hooty, the night critters (if they were night critters why on earth did they make such threatening noises during the _day_ Amity wondered), and all of the house’s eccentricities.

Thankfully, Amity had been lying to her parents about going to the library to study for years, so it was easy to slip off the the Owl House instead of the hidden passage in the library.

As long as she was careful, and didn’t let her trips slip to her siblings, Amity was confident that she could continue her visits to the Owl House with relative ease.

At least… she hoped so.


	2. The Time After a Grudgby Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity visits the Owl House for her third time, right after the grudgby match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after Wing it like Witches. Like seconds later.

If you had told Amity she’d be spending the majority of her free time at the Owl House the first time she visited, Amity visited, she wouldn’t have believed you. She was only there to fix her mistakes after all.

If you told Amity she’d be anticipating spending time within these creepy walls the _second_ time she visited, she probably still wouldn’t have believed you. Hooty was by far the most aggravating creature she had encountered on her several years on The Boiling Isles and beyond that the house was just plain creepy and weird.

It was only around the third time right after the grudgby match, foot freshly bandaged, that Amity would’ve even considered it.

And that day, the thought would cross her mind, but not at first.

Not long after Amity had arrived, King woke up from his nap, and needless to say he was _Not Pleased_ to see Amity there.

“What are you doing here!!! This is _my territory_ you _monster!!_ Back off!!”

King spread out on all fours, in a position that half looked like her was trying to cover as much space as possible to claim as his own, and half like he was preparing to attack.

Amity flinched slightly at the sudden display.

“Uh-“

Luz frowned down at King.

“Are you still mad at Amity for squishing your cupcake?”

King glared.

“ _Yes._ She insulted my honour Luz! My honour! And my cupcake!”

Amity squirmed a bit, ducking her head down.

“S-sorry about that.”

King swivelled his head to glare at Amity.

“That doesn’t cut it! You disgust me.”

Luz gasped.

“King! That was rude. Azura forgave her enemies even after they tried to murder her, why can’t you do the same?”

King growled, responding to Luz while continuing to stare Amity down.

“I’m the king of demons, I don’t have to forgive _anybody!_ ”

Drumming her fingers against her legs nervously again, Amity said, “It’s fine! I’ll go, just let me grab my crutch-“

Gingerly, Amity leaned down and grabbed the item.

“Thanks for having me over Luz, see you guys at school.”

She turned to King.

“Sorry, again.”

King only growled in response.

Carefully, using both the table and crutch for support, Amity stood up, and began to make her way down the hall and toward the entrance.

“Wait-wait-wait- Amity!”

Luz called, scrambling up from her seat and darting down the hall to catch up Amity, who honestly hadn’t gotten that far on account of only having one functional foot.

Amity paused and turned her head.

“Don’t mind King,” Luz said, “He’ll warm up to you eventually!”

Amity looked away awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“He does have a point though, I feel like I should make it up to him.”

Luz raised an eyebrow.

“The Covention was like a month ago, though. I don’t think you could get him another cupcake.”

She trailed off, raising a hand to her chin and stroking it thoughtfully-

“Although…”

or perhaps mischievously.

“What if you made King a new cupcake?!” Luz cried gleefully, reaching out and grabbing Amity’s hands.

In all honesty, that sounded pretty fun. Sure, Amity didn’t really know how to bake, but it couldn’t be that hard, right? Plus, spending all that time with Luz would be _amazing_ , and she looked so excited about the very idea.

Luz bounced up and down, shaking Amity’s hands as she went.

“It would be so fun! We could bake together, just like Anenome and Ursa in Anenome and the Lost Crystal of Idruris!”

Amity cocked her head to the side.

“I haven’t heard of that.”

Luz smirked at the other girl.

“I’ve read more books than just Azura you know. I guess they don’t get Anenome on The Boiling Isles.”

Amity shrugged.

“Or maybe I just haven’t read it yet.”

Luz’s eyes sparkled and as they did her grip on Amity’s hands tightened.

“We should read it together!”

She leaned in and Amity felt her face grow hot. Awkwardly and with a touch of reluctance, she slipped out of Luz’s grasp.

“M-maybe, that sounds fun… B-but back on topic!” Amity said, hoping Luz wouldn’t catch on to how flustered she was. Luckily, she had been oblivious so far.

At that moment, Gus and Willow poked their heads around the corner.

“What topic?” Gus asked, and before Amity could interject, Luz answered, “Me and Amity are gonna bake cupcakes to make up for the Covention!”

Which lead to Gus asking, “Can we help?”

And that of course had Luz say yes, and next thing Amity knew, she was stationed at kitchen table, stirring a large bowl of batter.

Despite the jarringly sudden shift in activity, they had managed to create a rather effective cupcake assembly line.

Amity mixed the ingredients since it was the easiest thing for her to do while sitting down, while Willow and Gus measured the ingredients, and Luz put the tray in the oven, since she wasn’t afraid of burning herself. (That didn’t stop Amity from worrying on her behalf of course.)

And it was sitting there, watching the others laugh and enjoy themselves as ingredients somehow wound up on every surface in the kitchen, that Amity thought to herself.

The desire to join in the fun, the never ending longing to have a friend that she actually enjoyed being around, that itch that had hadn’t left her since the day she broke Willow’s heart, had finally quieted down.

Amity realized, as a glob of cookie dough (they were making cupcakes how did that even get here?) lobbed over her head, that this was the first time in years she had truly had fun with friends. _Friends._

And Luz had brought that back to her. No wonder she was so in love.

Fighting back a seemingly ever present blush, Amity focused all her efforts onto mixing the batter, resulting in some of it splattering all over Willow.

There was a pause.

And Willow began to laugh, flicking a spoonful of batter back towards Amity in return.

And she laughed too.

That time, covered in baking ingredients, blushing, and choking with laughter, was the first time that Amity considered that maybe, _maybe,_ the Owl House wasn’t such a bad place to be.


	3. The Time When it Rained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity visits the Owl House to take shelter from the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! Sorry this is a bit late, I've been working on moodboards and stuff.  
> This is my favourite chapter so far, so I hope you like it! (thnx to flowchi for beta-ing!)

Really, Amity hadn’t planned to head to the Owl House. She was just going to walk Luz home, and that was all. However, when boiling water starts to pour from the sky, you tend to bolt for the nearest stable structure.

“It looks like it’s getting pretty cloudy,” Luz had noted, twirling around as she walked, head facing the sky. “Do you think it’ll rain? I love rain, getting caught in the rain with someone is sooo romantic!”

As adorable and blush-worthy as that statement was, Amity grimaced, casting a quick glance up before focusing back on the path ahead.

“I really hope it doesn’t. If I’m lucky it’ll hold off until I get back home.”

And because the world hates Amity Blight, at that moment a loud crackle sounded out across the sky, and the first drops began to fall with a hiss. 

A tree branch began to emit smoke from the corner of Luz’s eye.

“Oh come on- Luz, run!” Amity yelled, grabbing Luz’s hand and yanking her forward.

The pair sprinted through the woods, hoping to dodge the burning liquid pouring down.

“Go, go, go!” Luz screamed, despite the fact that they were already going as hard as they could go.

More and more drops began to hurtle down, steam pouring out wherever they landed. The heels of Amity’s shoe’s dug into the ground with each step she took, leaving mini craters where she had tore away. The bottoms of Luz’s flats slapped against the ground in a frantic rhythm, faster than the rain could fall, but not for long.

The Owl House’s looming silhouette finally faded into view and with a final burst of energy the girls ran through the open door, where Eda was waiting.

Reluctantly, Amity let go of Luz’s hand.

“Whoa, you girls alright?”

Amity leaned against a wall for support, while Luz, out of breath, gave a shaky thumbs-up.

“Rains’ coming down pretty hard, huh?” Eda mused, peering out at the ensuing damage outside.

She took a few steps outside, looking up at the top of the house with a critical eye.

“Looks like my spell should hold up long enough.” Eda stepped back inside, closing the door firmly.

“Luz!” She called behind her as she walked away. “Don’t go out until it stops raining, alright? I don’t want you getting hurt. Same for you, Blight girl.”

“I have… a name…” Amity called out through gasps for air.

Eda waved dismissively, nails momentarily reflecting the dim light.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t die while on my property. Can’t afford to make your parents mad.” She added under her breath. 

Standing up, Luz reached out to grab Amity’s hand again. “Come on, we can hang out in my room until the storm passes.”

* * *

Despite being in Luz’s room before, Amity found there was always something new to see whenever she looked around. She could still see that this was once a spare closet, but Luz had really made this her own place to be. It was… nice? Comforting? Made Amity feel a warm emotion she didn’t quite understand? Yeah... that was it.

They sat next to each other, crossed legged, on the floor. 

What to do? Luz decided light spells. For fun, for practice, or simply just to drive out some of the darkness the cloud layer had brought in? Amity wasn’t sure, but it only took a few moments before her own glowing orbs joined Luz in floating up towards the roof.

Scratch, scratch, pencil dragged against paper, and another light began to shine.

Soundless, a finger motioned in a circle, and the room got a little brighter.

It had been a few minutes of solid concentration, tracing a circle into the air before Amity realized Luz had stopped drawing and was now just staring at her.

Amity turned to look at Luz, cocking her head to the side as she finished another spell.

“What?” She said, laughing a little as she spoke.

“How do you do that?” Luz asked, eyes aglow.

Amity raised an eyebrow. “You’re not asking me how to do a light spell right? Because I’ve seen you do one a few dozen times by now and-“

“No, no,” Luz shook her hands and head. “I wanna know... uh... hmm.”

She tapped the tip of her pencil against the page of her note book, then began to draw another light glyph.

“I want to know how you can just draw a circle and then bam-“ Luz waves her fingers around, imitating a firework, “-magic just... happens!”

She sighed, sliding the notebook closer to Amity. “I know there’s the whole bile thing or whatever but... there must be more to it than that! I differentiate the spells with all the shapes in the middle, but all the circles you draw are just... circle-y!”

Luz flopped over, defeated, and Amity repressed a laugh.

“I know what you mean but it’s hard to explain...”

Luz pouted at Amity. “Aw come on! At least try? Please?”

Amity sighed, there was no way she could deny that face.

“Alright, alright. It’s like... it’s like speaking.” She settled on, finding an appropriate metaphor. 

“We’re talking now and we do it all the time. When you first learn to talk, as a kid and stuff, you have to put a lot of effort on how each word sounds and feels. Like where your tongue goes or what shape you’d lips make, right?”

Luz nodded, entranced.

“But as you get older,” Amity continued, “and you keep practicing, it becomes like second nature.”

Wordlessly, Luz absorbed Amity’s words.

“Do you think…” Luz tried, but trailed off before she could get very far.

“Yeah.” Amity finished, guessing where Luz was going. “It’ll be second nature to you one day. Soon, too, if your current rate is anything to go by.”

Luz looked back down to meet Amity’s eyes, and Amity continued.

“Besides, Willow was a late bloomer and look at her now.”

“Willow is amazing…”

“And so are you!” Amity pointed out. “So really, don’t worry so much about it. You’re already impressive enough..”

She trailed off into a mumble, feeling a blush form on her cheeks yet again.

Luz lunged forward to wrap Amity in a hug, and the blush on Amity’s face grew.

And there, under the glow of her magic combined with Luz, Amity thought for a second time, that she would be happy to stay there. And for a while, in the pouring rain, in Luz’s embrace, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking owl house edit and Moodboard Requests on my [Tumblr](https://voids-colourful-creations.tumblr.com) so if you'd like a wallpaper or icon or something, stop by!  
> thanks for reading, have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Come vibe with me on [my Tumblr](https://voids-colourful-creations.tumblr.com)


End file.
